Let Me Rescue You
by mikokatt
Summary: Cloud is in a relationship with Sephiroth, but it's a bad one. Genesis watches until he can't stand it, and steps in to try to help Cloud. M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I know i havent posted much lately, but I'm back! I've been on and off on this story but now the first chapter is here. As always, review! Flames are welcome and perfectly helpful!

* * *

><p>Genesis POV<p>

Cloud Jacob Strife. Sephiroth's current toy and, in my wishful mind, my lover. I couldn't help it. Just a cadet, Cloud had already made a mark in the program and was sure to move up the ranks quickly. That's supposing Sephiroth didn't completely ruin the kid first. Cloud was such an innocent kid. Bright, curious, innocent blue eyes with that chocobo hairstyle, he was almost the picture of innocence. It pained me to see him with Sephiroth, knowing Sephiroth so well. He would charm the poor boy until he had him doing whatever he wanted, he'd fuck him over once or twice, and then dump him for a new toy. And I could see it in Clouds eyes that it would destroy him. Cloud was clearly in love with Sephiroth. What cadet wasn't? Hell, it wasn't even just the cadets. It was almost everyone who knew who he was. I'm even guilty of having had feelings for him at one point. But that was before I got to know him. People looked at my rivalry now and call me a spoiled brat because I don't think Sephiroth deserves to be a hero. But that's only because I know that he's the biggest ass hole in the world. Honestly. I mean, if I had to choose between him and that asshole Director Lazard, I'd choose Lazard. That's how bad Sephiroth is. No one ever noticed it though, so he gets away with it. Not this time. I wasn't going to let him ruin poor Cloud. If anyone was going to do that it was going to be me, and on Clouds terms.

Getting Cloud away from Sephiroth wasn't hard. No, I had the power to request anyone at anytime. I could easily get him away. It was getting him to listen to me about Sephiroth. I could be very persuasive, but I wasn't really sure I could pull my normal routine with him and get him on my side. The honest truth would be the best, but would he believe it was the problem. Depending on how badly Sephiroth wanted to fuck him and how good he was Sephiroth could get violent. I knew how he got first hand, and it wasn't pretty. I told him that if he had laid a hand on Cloud, if he had hurt Cloud in any way, I was going to put a stop to it, and him, if necessary. I just wanted Cloud safe. Anything that came with it was just a bonus really.

Sephiroth was leaving on a mission. Perfect timing. All I had to do was wait for him to leave then I could talk to Cloud. It was so easy I almost laughed. The plan was foolproof too. Cloud needed help with his materia skills, and I was the best. Perfect excuse to get him to myself for a few minutes.

I waited till I saw Sephiroth walk down the hall, away from his room, his bag over his shoulder. He was gone, which left Cloud alone in the room. Perfectly calm, I walked over to the room, knocking lightly. I heard a thud before the door opened slightly, Clouds sweet face peaking out. "Commander Genesis. If you're looking for Sephiroth you just missed him. He just left."

It was too cute, but something was off. Cloud's eyes weren't as bright as normal, they had bags under them too. Had Sephiroth gotten ahold of him the night before? Best not to ask just yet. "Not at all. I was actually looking for you."

He looked shocked, but I also saw a flicker of worry in his eyes, though he covered it well. "What for sir? Have I done something wrong?"

"No no. Nothing of the sort. Actually I was skimming through the cadet reports and it was saying that you were doing excellent in everything. Except materia. I decided that I'd give you a hand with it. You could use a mentor I would imagine. And we'd have plenty of time before your classes to work."

"Oh." I could see the relief on his face almost as if it had been stamped on his face. "Thank you very much sir. That would be wonderful. I'm afraid I'm not in the greatest condition right now though. I'm not sure that training would be a good idea for me right now."

"What's wrong?" if he was openly admitting to there being something wrong…

"Just a training accident. Nothing to really worry about sir. "

"Perhaps you should go have it checked in the infirmary then."

Clouds face told me the second that I said it that whatever had happened he didn't want anyone knowing. Or Sephiroth didn't want anyone knowing. "No no. I mean, its nothing serious sir. I just pulled a few muscles is all. I'll be fine. There's no need for me to go down there to just take up room."

"I insist. Especially if you've pulled muscles. You should have it taken care of. Of course, if you're too embarrassed to go down there I could always take a look, or Angeal could."

Cloud looked away awkwardly. "Well….you see….I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well….."

"Sephiroth told you not to speak to anyone didn't he. Especially me. He knows I was serious. He must have realized I'd take this chance to talk to you."

Cloud looked extremely awkward and embarrassed. I understood the awkward part but why embarrassed? "Cloud. I understand how Sephiroth can be. That's why I came down here. I want to talk to you about him. I promise I'll take the conversation gently. But we do need to talk."

Cloud didn't say anything. He just opened the door the rest of the way, letting me in. I stepped in cautiously. He seemed so on edge that I was positive that Sephiroth had threatened him not to talk to me.

Remembering my way around, I walked into the small living room, sitting in the chair across from the couch, which is where Cloud sat. "So…um…what's this about commander? Is there a problem with Sephiroth and I? Is it against the rules or something?"

I was shocked. He looked, hopeful. Must have been my imagination. "No Cloud, it's not against the rules, but there might be a problem. See, Sephiroth isn't the safest guy to date. And I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about."

Cloud looked away at that, his arms, wrapped around himself, seemingly, unconsciously. I was right again. I really wish I didn't know Sephiroth so well. Leaning forward in my chair, I decided to take a chance. "Will you let me see? I want to see how bad he's hurt you already."

Cloud's head jerked towards me, then he looked away quickly. Red in the face. Either this was the shyest boy in the world or there was more to this. Goddess I hoped there was more to this.

"Cloud? Please. This is important to me."

Cloud looked over at me and nodded once. He sat up, and began undoing the clasps and buttons on his shirt. I wished I was the one doing it, but I knew I had to be good to keep his trust. I didn't want to scare him off if Sephiroth was already hurting him.

I could, however, watch intently. As his shirt opened more, I was already beginning to see marks, and his shirt was barely open. It sent waves of anger through my body. By the time Clouds shirt was completely off, I was almost reeling in anger. Clouds chest and shoulders, most likely his back as well, were covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. Sephiroth had a thing about burning people. That's what made up most of the marks on Cloud. "Why haven't you left him Cloud? If he's doing this then you shouldn't stay with him."

"He's doing this **because **I want to leave him. He won't let me." Cloud wouldn't look at me. I didn't blame him; I knew how it was.

"Then why haven't you told anyone? Someone higher than Sephiroth. You could have gone to the President about this. There are rules to protect you from this stuff."

"I didn't know who to talk to. I was scared. Sephiroth gets so scary at times. And when he hurts me…"

"I understand Cloud. It can feel like you're all alone in the world, with him the only other person alive. But I'm going to tell you Cloud. I'm here now. I know how it is. I've been there myself with Sephiroth. "

Cloud looked at me in shock. "Really? You dated Sephiroth?"

"Yes. And I was the first one he decided to begin to take his anger out on. I was the first one he began to abuse."

Cloud looked visibly relieved, but upset. I was SO reading too much into his reactions. I needed to do what I had come to do, and that was to get Cloud away from Sephiroth. First I had to take care of Clouds wounds. "Cloud, will you let me tend to your wounds?"

Cloud looked away again, red in the face. "Um…I guess…..I mean…yes. Yes you can."

I nod, thankful. Slowly, I stood and led him into the bathroom, instantly grabbing what I needed for him. He sat on the toilet, waiting patiently but not looking at me. I kneeled in front of him and tended to him, only occasionally looking up into his bright blue eyes. I couldn't do that very often. It set me off in ways that I didn't want Cloud knowing. If he knew the effect he had on me just being close to me like this, he'd misunderstand my intentions. I had to stop looking up at him. It was as simple as that. One more time though, just once more. I lifted my head to look at him and found something soft pressing against my lips. I looked at Cloud in shock as he pulled away form the kiss quickly. He was bright red as he looked away, trying to hide. "I'm…sorry Commander. That was out of line."

I wasn't listening. Cloud had just kissed me. And I hadn't done anything. I had to do something now then. "Cloud, look at me please."

Cloud shifted his eyes over to look at me, and I sighed. He was too embarrassed to look at me fully. I had to take things into my own hands. Reaching up slowly, I turned his head to look at me. "You weren't out of line Cloud. I didn't mind it one bit." I pulled his head closer to mine and kissed him lightly.

Cloud gasped in shock, kissing back in an instant. I made the kiss short. I didn't want Cloud doing something that he'd regret. Cloud, however, had other plans. He quickly climbed off the toilet and straddled my lap, kissing me again, rougher this time. I caught up quickly, wrapping my arms gently around his waist.

Cloud was a lot braver than I gave him credit for. I felt his hand slipping up under my shirt, exploring. I had to stop this, and now. This couldn't keep going. If it did then I'd most likely end up pushing Cloud all the way, and I didn't want to do that. I pulled away from the kiss, one of my hands grabbing Clouds arm, stopping the movement. Cloud looked at me confused. "Genesis? What's wrong? I thought…."

"Cloud, I do want this, and you. But not here, not now. I won't be like Sephiroth and rush into that. I want to be with you for more than that. I want to be with you, but not as sex buddies."

Cloud nodded and was about to speak. "Cloud. Cloud I'm back. The deployment was pushed back a few hours."

Cloud and I both jumped. "Crap. Sephiroth is back. How are you going to get out Genesis?"

"Just follow my lead. Respond to him. Tell him you're not feeling well and won't be leaving this room for a while."

Cloud did as I told him, fitting the role perfectly. He even made himself sound sick. It was good. Sephiroth called back that he'd leave him in peace, that he'd just go visit with Angeal until the deployment. We both sighed in relief when we heard the door shut. Cloud laughed nervously. "That was way too close Genesis. We have to get you out of here in case he comes back. "

I nodded and stood, pulling Cloud up with me. Cloud slipped his shirt back on over the bandages and we stepped out. To come face to face with a very pissed off looking Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud POV

I walked out of the bathroom with Genesis, only to almost walk right into Sephiroth. His eyes were burning green, and I knew that I was in trouble again. "What the hell is going on here?" I flinched back, only to feel a protective arm wrap around me from behind, and hear Genesis's voice ring out strong.

"Get out of our way Sephiroth. We're leaving."

"Correction. YOU are leaving Genesis. Cloud and I need to talk." I watched him reach forward, grabbing my hand and jerking me towards him.

Genesis held me tight, keeping me from moving. I was ecstatic. Maybe I was actually safe now. I looked up and saw Genesis's eye burning a scary, but strangely beautiful, red. Looking between them, the difference was so visible, it was almost scary. Sephiroth was cold, dead. But Genesis, he was warm, comforting. I griped onto him tight, hiding my eyes from Sephiroth. I had loved him, but that was before my love faded with his violence. And then I had seen Genesis. I had watched so often, even worked with him a few times. I couldn't help it. As the last of my love for Sephiroth faded, a love for Genesis grew. So I had tried to leave. But that was when it got worse. I couldn't leave on my own, but now, the guy I loved, had come for me. He looked ready to rip Sephiroth apart for me.

That was it looked like was going to happen. They looked ready to rip each other apart. I knew I had to stop it, because I didn't want to see Genesis hurt. I knew Genesis was strong, but I also knew Sephiroth was stronger. Moving quickly, I slipped out of Genesis's arm and stood away from them. "Stop. Both of you stop."

They both did as I asked, and looked at me, Sephiroth in anger and Genesis in worry. I smiled reassuringly at Genesis before turning to Sephiroth. I knew there was no way we would get out of the room if I told him the truth, so I knew the perfect lie. "Seph relax. Genesis came by to offer his help with material training." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh? Then why was he in the bathroom with you?" I could see he was buying it, but I would get us out of this. I had to.

"I had accepted his help, and he hit on the back, and it made me wince. My burns from my fail at training the other day are still sore. You remember that don't you? I can back and wouldn't let you fix them. Well, Genesis forced me to let him fix them. That's all this is. I didn't want to tell you he was with me because I knew you would over react."

"Prove it then." He sounded like he didn't believe it, but I knew. It was clear in his eyes that I had won this. All I had to do was show him the bandages.

Slowly, I removed my shirt. I could feel both sets of eyes watching me. It made me nervous, so I started to shake. I didn't do good being watched. I did eventually get it open though. Sephiroths eyes swept up and down the bandages, and I saw that he believed it. I had it, and we were free. "We were just heading to training so Genesis can help me, since you won't be here anyways. You have deployment."

"Well I want to spend the time before I leave with you. You can go train with Genesis after I leave ok?"

I gulped. I hadn't planned on this part. I tried to keep my eyes on Seph, but they drifted to Genesis. He took the hint, but so did Sephiroth. "So there is more to this then."

Genesis growled. "No there isn't. I need to work with Cloud now because I'm working with someone else later. And you don't want to hinder his training do you?"

Sephiroth growled at him. "Fine, but I'm watching until deployment."

I cringed internally. I hated training around Seph. He made me that much more nervous. Before, it had been because of how much I loved him. Now it was out of my fear of him. I looked at Genesis slowly, hoping he would say something to stop him. Genesis just agreed to it, letting Seph lead us out of the room and down to the training area. I walked next to Genesis, whispering with him. Genesis explained his idea. I nodded and we followed him.

Sephiroth unlocked the training room door, and Genesis shoved him into the room quickly, locking him in. I smiled and laughed. "Good job. Now let's go before he gets his key out."

Genesis nodded and led me down to his room. I was free for now. But I knew that Seph would just be all that more mad at me now.

I watched everyone loading up from the window in Genesis's room. I saw Seph climb into the truck, and froze when he looked up. He knew I was in here. He had to. Even from the distance, I knew Sephiroth was looking right into my eyes. I moved to the side quickly, so I was out of sight of the window. Soon Seph would be gone, and would be gone for a couple months, if not longer. Which meant in that time I could get closer to Genesis, maybe even get involved with him. But that was if I was lucky. The bathroom might have just been Genesis wanting to make me feel better. I didn't know. But the only way I could find out was to talk to him about it. And there's no time like the present. I stood and walked out to him, figuring he was just in reading or doing paperwork.

Walking into the bedroom, I found a sight that made me almost go crazy right there. Genesis had slipped into the shower, and was now standing in front of me, a very loose pair of pants on, no shirt, and still dripping wet. My mouth hung open, and I was staring. Genesis just smiled and walked towards me slowly. Holy shit he was hot…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I want to put special thanks to the 7 people who have put this story on story alert! you guys are the reason I keep working on this.

And a reasponce to my one reviewer.

MomoSenpai8907- I agree! One of the best couplings out there! They definantly need to be written more!

As always, please review! Flames are welcome! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Genesis POV<p>

Cloud was away from Sephiroth. For now at least. But we had time. Sephiroth would be gone for a few months, so we had time to get closer. Who knows what could happen in a few months. But all this worrying was getting me nowhere. A shower would help sort my mind. Cloud was occupied watching from the window, so I had time. I slipped into the shower quickly, letting my mind sort itself out.

Slipping out, I shook my hair a bit, letting it settle down. I threw on a loose pair of sweats and walked back into the bedroom, right as cloud walked in. I smiled as I saw his eyes rake up and down me. A perfect time for a little teasing. Slowly, I walked towards him, watching his blush grow. "Feeling better away from Sephiroth Cloud?"

He nodded slowly, still watching me. I didn't think I was that good looking, but I had him captivated. I smirked and stood in front of him. "Speechless?"

Cloud just nodded again, and I laughed. "Sorry. I just haven't had someone act like this with me before." I turned and grabbed a towel, drying off quickly.

Cloud sighed and sat on the bed. I turned to him. "So what's up? I'm guessing you wanted to ask about something?"

He nodded slowly. "Well…I wanted to ask you about the thing that happened. You know, in the bathroom."

I nodded, sitting next to him. What did he think it was about? Does he doubt me? If he does, I'll just have to show him. "What about it Cloud?"

"Well….um…..why didn't you get mad at me for it. I mean, I did it even though you were just trying to help me."

"So you ARE doubting me."

"No no no. I mean, it's not that. I just, I guess I'm confused."

"About what? You kissed me, I kissed back."

"But then I tried to move farther, and you made me stop."

"Because we were in Sephiroths bathroom. Cloud, I kissed back, and I told you that I DID want that, but not right then. I wanted our first time together, if it were to happen, to be nice. Not on the dirty bathroom floor. I want to be able to lay you down in a nice soft bed and love you, not just do it quickly. Do you understand?"

Cloud nodded sheepishly, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was too damn innocent. I hugged him to me, kissing his head. He hugged back tight. "So….does that mean that you like me Genesis?"

I laughed again. "Like? No. I don't like you Cloud."

I saw Clouds face drop. I smiled, and he glared, trying to pull away from me. I held onto him tight. "I said I don't like you Cloud, because I love you."

His face went bright red again, and he smiled huge. "Really? I mean….i love you too."

I laughed. "I know. I had hoped you did at least."

Cloud smiled and leaned up, kissing me gently. I pulled him close to me, kissing deep. It was bliss. Until the knock. I pulled back and sighed. I hadn't been kidding when I said I had to work with someone later on. Cloud looked at me confused as I shrugged on my shirt and jacket. He followed me to the door, where I was talking to puppy. Damn brat, I had hoped he would forget, or at least that Angeal would train him. No such luck as usual. Pup walked in and saw Cloud, hugging him tight. Poor Cloud was squished, so I pulled him off. "Sorry pup. I forgot about the training. Why don't you have Angeal train you?"

"Cause Geal isn't as good with Materia. Come on Gen. You promised."

"I know pup. But I'm kinda occupied with something right now. Well, someone actually."

"You got a boyfriend finally? Who?"

"Pup. He's not my boyfriend. And his name is Cloud." I turned back and smiled at Cloud, pulling him forward.

Zack laughed. "I know this kid! I've seen him around Seph a lot. Ain't he a cadet?"

"I'm right here you know. I can hear you. Yes, I'm a cadet." Cloud said quickly. Poor kid was too shy to snap at pup.

"Ok ok. Sorry. Not used to hanging with cadets. Gen doesn't normally bother with them. He only helps me cause of Angeal. I'm Zack Fair. 2nd class, almost first."

"You won't ever hit first class with you material skills pup."

"That's why I need your help Gen! the exams are coming up and I gotta get promoted this time!"

I heard Cloud laugh next to me. "It's ok Gen. let's go help him. I could use the help too."

I knew I was out numbered. Sighing, I nodded and led them both down to the material room. It was specially made for material training, mostly because of a few choice incidents where holes were left in the walls, if there was a wall left that is. Now we had this nice fancy room, and I was shocked it hadn't been destroyed yet. I knew the training room me and Seph destroyed hadn't been fixed yet, so maybe this was just a replacement. I still refuse to admit what happened in there. I Still feel bad for the fireball to Geals face.

Between Cloud and Pup, I don't think we made much progress. Pup kept trying to help Cloud, which didn't go well at all. And I won't even start on Cloud. He had the potential, he just wasn't using it, and I had a feeling he never would. But at least Pup got a little better. I would Just have to talk to Geal about his training. And maybe I could take Cloud as my mentor child. It would give me an excuse to pull him away from Seph if anything were to happen.

"Gen? Hello? Earth to red head." Pup waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked. "Yo Gen. Quit zoning out. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Sorry pup. No I didn't. How long have you been trying to get my attention?"

"Like the last 5 minutes man. What's up with you? You're never this zoned out."

"Sorry pup. Was just thinking about a few things. Like the fact that you can't improve at all. I swear you'll never become a first class with your skill."

Pup growled and smacked me. "Whatever red head. Now. What I was trying to say was that you should come down and eat with me and Geal tonight. You can bring Chocobo too I bet."

Cloud stopped and looked at him. "Chocobo?"

Pup laughed. "Yeah. You know, the giant chicken birds that you ride."

"I know what a Chocobo is. I mean, why did you call me one?"

"Because you're hair looks a bit like a chocobos. Has no one ever told you that?"

"No. So if I'm a Chocobo, then what are you? Your hair is spiky like mine."

"I'm a puppy according to Seph Gen and Geal."

"A puppy?"

"I'll explain later. Incentive to come hang with us tonight. Later!" Pup ran away and I shook my head , looking down at Cloud.

"Well you wanna go then?"

Cloud nodded and I Smiled. It would be kinda like a double date kind of thing. Kinda awkward but it made me light up inside. This might actually be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm trying to update this quickly for you awsome readers! I'm so glad so many of you are sticking with this story! Just a little side note before I acknowledge my latest reviewer, I'm currently looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, can you send me a message? Thanks!

moonsmile931- Thanks! I think Cloud is adorable as a cadet no matter what! He's just so full of innocence! Thanks for the review!

As always guys, review review review! And Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cloud POV<p>

Genesis lead me down the hall, and I was shocked. Commander Angeals room wasn't far from Genesis or Sephiroths. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. But Seph was here right now. I was perfectly safe. And this might actually be fun. When Genesis knocked on the door though I got really nervous. I was a cadet hanging out with the commanders and a 2nd class. My worries were unnecessary of course, especially when Zack opened the door in lounging clothes instead of a uniform. He smiled and drug us both in, and I saw Commander dressed much like Zack, relaxing on the couch. Genesis walked over and plopped down next to Angeal while Zack drug me off into the kitchen. He was laughing, probably at me. I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. First you're nervous as hell, now you look confused. It's funny."

"Be nice pup. He's only a cadet. It's normal for him to be nervous." I turned to see Angeal in the kitchen doorway, Genesis next to him.

Zack whined. "But it's fun to tease him! Come on Geal! You know it's fun to mess with cadets."

"Pup. I said be nice." Angeal turned to me. "I'm sorry about him Cloud. Puppy isn't always the best behaved. We're still training him. And he has a long way to go." He walked over to Zack and ruffled his hair.

It made me laugh. They all seemed so normal. Yet, when in training, they all seem so serious. It was easy to forget that they were just people like me. Here though, they were all normal, laughing people. All older than me by a lot granted, but still. Zack acted like he was close to my age, and Angeal seemed nice enough. And Genesis was mine, or was close enough to it at least.

A worry passed through my mind. Was Genesis ok with them knowing about me and him? I mean, granted, there wasn't really an us yet, but still. I figured it was best to just stay away just a bit so they wouldn't get any ideas.

Turns out that was easier than I thought. Genesis wandered into an office in the room with Angeal, while me and Zack sat and played video games. In which he totally destroyed me. Mostly cause I kept looking over at the office. I had thought this was going to just be a nice fun hang out. But Genesis and Angeal had vanished into the office the whole time. It worried me what they could be talking about. He wouldn't tell about the stuff between me and Seph would he? I hoped not…

Genesis POV

Angeal and I went into the office, away from Cloud and Pup. I had to talk to him about stuff, and it all had to do with Cloud.

Angeal held the door and we slipped in. He sat down and passed over a beer. We sat and drank for a few minutes before Geal said something. "What's wrong Genesis?"

"I need your help with something. A couple things actually."

"Which is? I'm always open to helping my brother."

"For one, I need your help keeping Sephiroth away from Cloud when he comes back."

"Don't tell me Seph's up to his old crap again."

"Yeah. And Cloud is his victim."

"I kinda figured Gen. Look, you want my opinion, the best way the keep the two of them apart is to take Cloud as a mentor child."

"Well that was my idea. That was the other thing I was gonna ask about. How do I do that?"

"Just go talk to Lazard. He sets it up. It shouldn't be that hard I wouldn't think. It's obvious from what pup told me that he needs a mentor."

"Only in materia training. Outside of that he's good with everything. The only blemish I found on his report when I looked was that he was seen as a bit unstable in the head. I don't see it in him."

"But that don't mean much Gen." Angeal sighed. "Who looked at him? Hojo or Hollander?"

"Not sure. Didn't see a signature on his sheet."

"Hojo then. Look, ignore the mind thing. I say just go see Lazard tomorrow and get it set up."

"Alright. And if that doesn't work we need a backup plan."

"We can figure that out later Gen. Don't worry about it."

I nodded and we threw away the bottles, walking back out to the other two, to find pup just destroying Cloud in a video game. I saw why though. Cloud had been watching the office. I saw him turn his head away to the screen quickly as soon as I walked out of it. Had he heard any of it? I couldn't imagine he had. As it was, I would just have to wait and see what happened now.

Cloud POV

We left around midnight, though Zack tried to get us to stay longer. We left smiling but it seemed that once the door was shut both of us went silent. I wanted to ask what Gen had been talking about with Angeal, but I felt it would be too rude to ask. Genesis didn't seem like he was going to say anything either so I didn't say anything, and we went to the room in silence.

My first night with Genesis. I had no idea where I was going to sleep. I mean, my ideal place would have been with him, wrapped safely in his arms, but I didn't figure that would happen. So when we got to the room I just went straight to the couch and curled up. I heard Genesis laugh from behind me though. "Are you sleeping on the uncomfortable couch in your clothes? I would hope not."

I sat up and looked back at him. He was standing laughing and smiling at me. It made me smile, and I climbed off the couch and walked to him. "So what are you suggesting then?"

"I'm suggesting that you follow me." He turned and walked into the bedroom.

I blushed a bright red. Maybe he was actually gonna ask me to sleep with him. It was just like what I wanted. So I followed him in. Gen was digging in a dresser when I walked in. When he heard me shut the door, he turned and threw a pair of cotton pants at me. "You can wear these tonight. I'm sure they'll be comfortable enough." With that, Genesis began removing his coat, laying it on the chair nearby. Watching him, it made my mind go back to earlier, of me seeing him the way he was after the shower. It made me go an even brighter red. Thankfully, Genesis was too busy removing his armor and shirt to notice. I turned and quickly slipped into the bathroom, knowing that if I stayed there in the room, I'd never look away.

When I walked back out, Genesis was already changed and laying on the bed, a book in hand. I slipped up and sat next to him, looking at it. It wasn't exactly a book. More like a poem. Just one long poem. Looking at Genesis, I could see his lips moving as he read it. I could even just barely hear him reciting it as he read. It made me smile. It was an odd poem, but it was oddly soothing. Leaning against him, I fell asleep quickly as Genesis began to read it louder, letting his soothing voice be the last thing I heard before fading into blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm trying to upload every few days, but now that I'm on spring break I don't see that happening very well. But I promise I will try! And If I fail you can yell at me. Now on to reviewers and my special thanks!

Otaku Maiden- You know I had to fit LOVELESS in somewhere. It wouldn't be Genesis with out it. And I thought I was cute. I plan on putting LOVELESS in there more of course. Thanks for the review!

Lovelessinred- everyone give a big hand to this girl! She's my new beta! And of course I love her review!

So anyways people. Review review review! And enjoy!

* * *

><p>Genesis POV<p>

As soon as Cloud was asleep I set down LOVELESS and moved both of us under the covers gently. He didn't even stir when I moved him, and it made me smile. It didn't even seem possible, but he looked even more innocent in sleep. The most important thing was that Cloud was safe away from Sephiroth. Having him here next to me was just a bonus. I knew that things would get better. I would go see Director Lazard tomorrow and have Cloud switched into my care, and then not only would Cloud get the training he was lacking, he would be safe from Sephiroth. And with those few thoughts, I was out.

I woke up to a commotion in the bed, and I smiled while sitting up. Cloud was  
>sitting up straight, his face bright red. He must have found himself curled up<br>against me. I found that he did that in his sleep. I couldn't help it- I  
>laughed. "What's wrong, Cloud?"<br>He didn't say anything, and it made me laugh. I slipped out of bed and headed  
>for my small kitchen. I heard Cloud follow behind me as I walked in and<br>started cooking. Cloud wanted to help, so I let him. That didn't end well. We  
>ended up with burnt bacon and almost burnt eggs. Cloud ended up just sitting<br>at the table while I saved the food. He didn't seem to mind too much. Food was  
>food, and since he had to get to class, he didn't argue.<p>

Once Cloud had run off to his classes, granted after I had to chase him out  
>of the room, I headed down to deal with the lizard.<p>

As always, his office level was deserted except for a few 3rds stuck on duty  
>for the man. I pitied them. Coming up to deal with the man once and a while<br>was bad enough. Having to work for him? Shoot me. I'd go insane. But this was  
>important. And at least I knew the man wouldn't be busy. So when I knocked on his door, it was simply an annoying "Enter." from inside the room.<br>I stepped in, and he glanced up. "Commander Genesis. Take a seat. What can I  
>help you with?"<br>"I need to speak with you about me taking on a mentor child. A cadet."  
>He sat back in his chair. "I'm listening. Who is this cadet and why do you<br>want to assist him?"  
>"Cadet Strife. The training he's getting is lacking severely because<br>General Sephiroth continues to draw him out of it. If he is taken as a  
>mentor child, Sephiroth can't do that. Besides, the cadet is doing the worst<br>in materia, and that's my strongest point."  
>"And this has nothing to do with this stupid rivalry between you and Sephiroth?"<p>

"Sir, when it comes to a cadet, I am simply looking out for their well being. And  
>anything that involves Sephiroth is simply coincidental."<br>"And you just happened to have taken an interest in the Cadet that the  
>general has taken a liking to?"<br>"Fine. There is simply one other reason. And it is not something I want on  
>the record as a reason, because I do not need this thing between me and<br>Sephiroth getting worse."  
>"Fine. Proceed."<br>"Sephiroth is up to his old tricks again, and when I retrieved the cadet for  
>training yesterday, I found him covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. All from Sephiroth."<p>

"So he's being abusive again. We didn't expect him to change at all. So you  
>simply want to play the hero here?"<br>"No, I want to keep Cadet Strife from being just another of Sephiroth's beat-up toys."

"Fine, fine. Against my better judgment, I'll place Cadet Strife under your  
>mentorship. But this thing between you three had better not hinder his training."<p>

"Understood. Thank you director."  
>"Yes yes. Now shoo. I have paperwork to do." And with that he simply hunched<br>forward again and began working.  
>I took my cue and walked out.<p>

Training with mentors took the place of training with class, so I waited for  
>Cloud outside of his current classroom. He was stuck in Basic Med training,<br>which I found to be the biggest waste of time ever. There was a reason we had  
>medics, and of course basic materia cure. There was no reason for it unless<br>you were going to go into medics. Which very few, if any of those kids, were  
>going to. And the teacher was worse. It switched between the two worst men in this whole place, Hojo and Hollander. The sucky thing was one was rumored to be Sephiroth's father, the other to be either mine or Angeal's father. If that man was my father, I would shoot myself. No way would I allow someone so crazy to be my father, or be related to me in any way. My thought train was interrupted by that annoying bell. One by one the Cadets shuffled out, all heading the same way. As soon as I saw the short spiked blond head I reached forward and grabbed him. I got a nice yelp along with it. Cloud looked up at me confused, and I couldn't help but laugh at the innocent look. He then proceeded to glare at me, which just made me laugh harder. It was causing us to gain some odd looks from other cadets, but I didn't care. Cloud did and was trying not to make much of a scene. I just shook my head. "You're not in that class anymore." Cloud just gave me a confused look. "I'm your new mentor, so you don't train in there anymore. You train with me."<br>"You're my mentor? Why?"  
>"Is that a bad thing?"<br>"No…I'm just confused is all. Why did you move into being my mentor?"  
>"To keep you away from Sephiroth for one. And second, because your training<br>is lacking,"  
>"Is not!"<br>"Yes it is, Cloud. And it's because Sephiroth kept pulling you out of training."

"I know he pulled me out a lot, but I didn't think it was doing anything bad. I  
>mean, outside of, you know..."<br>"Yes I know. Now come on. We can train with puppy and Angeal if you want."  
>"Yeah. That sounds good." He smiled, and I knew I was forgiven.<p>

Cloud POV  
>Genesis was my mentor. That meant he could pull me away from Sephiroth<br>whenever he wanted and not have to get into a fight with him. Everything was  
>solved! Or almost everything, at least. I still had to deal with Sephiroth when<br>he got back, but hopefully that would go over ok and I would be free from him.

Of course, me being the blonde I am, I was so lost in my thoughts on the way  
>to the training room that I ran right into a wall and fell over. Genesis<br>cracked up and helped me up, still laughing hard. I of course went bright red  
>in embarrassment and smacked him for laughing at me. He stifled his laughter and we went into the training room. Zack and Angeal were already there waiting for us. Obviously, Genesis told them about my fail, and Zack gave me shit for it.<p>

After that my days fit into a new routine. I was staying with Genesis and  
>training with him, Zack and Angeal everyday. And each night I feel asleep to<br>that odd poem Genesis was always reading. Altogether, it was almost  
>enough to make me forget about my time with Sephiroth, and the fact that his<br>return was very close in coming. Almost.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Sephiroth returns! And I warn you all now. There will be violence towards our Cloudy next chapter. It almost pains me to do it. But it must happen to be rid of Sephiroth! My warning has been placed. So be warned.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Not much to say today so on to the review replies!

Lovelessinred- AGREED! There needs to be more gen cloud out there! (and sorry i already posted. im a very impatient person lol.)

UltimateNinjaOfDoom- thanks! Im glad you're enjoying it!

LindaH- thanks! Im shocked at how much people are enjoying this story!

So, just as usual, REVIEW! And if you guys have any ideas for this story I'm open for suggestions! Now. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Cloud POV<p>

The whole place was busy, everyone was preparing for the large group of SOLDIERs that were returning today. Because of it classes were canceled. I had every intention of just hiding in Genesis's room and avoiding Sephiroth as long as I could. But I got bored way too easily. Genesis was working on preparations and so was Angeal. I knew Zack would be down training, so I figured I'd go join him. No way Sephiroth would try something with Zack there. I was easily safe. And besides. He wouldn't be getting here for another few hours anyways. I mean, something in me was screaming that going was a bad idea. I figured it was just paranoia acting up and went ahead and headed down to the training room.

I wasn't SOLDIER, but I knew when I was being followed. It was obvious in the shadows, and the extreme silence around me. And in the fact that I had been around it so much, I knew the aura near by. HE was back early. And he was following me. All I had to do was pretend I didn't know he was there and make it to the training building, and get to Zack. Then I would be safe.

Almost there. I was just a little ways away. Just a few more steps. "Going somewhere Cloud?"

I froze in place. Obviously he wasn't going to let me get away again. He walked up behind me, wrapping me in a hug. I tensed, even though I tried not to. And he noticed. "So un used to me now Cloud?"

I shook my head quickly. "I just didn't expect you to hug me. I mean…..we didn't exactly leave off…..well."

"Oh. You mean the stupid prank you and Genesis pulled? I'm not mad about that at all. I am however mad about the fact that from what I've been you've spent nearly all your time with Genesis and have started a relationship with him when you are mine. Now that couldn't be true could it. You wouldn't leave me for him would you?"

"N..no. Never. I wouldn't leave you for him Seph. B…but he is my mentor. And he's waiting for me in the training room. So ill have to catch you later Seph." I tried to pull away to get to the training area.

Sephs arms tightened around me. "Your mentor? Since when and why?"

"A few weeks ago. And because I was falling behind in my training because you keep pulling me out of training."

"Oh? And who decided this? Lazard? Or perhaps Genesis went and arranged this. Well? Who was it?"

I started to shake. If I told him the truth, he would go after Gen. But if I lied, he'd go to Lazard and then the truth would come out anyways. Sephiroth growled. "Well Cloud?"

"I don't know! I don't know who arranged it!"

"Then I suppose I should go ask and find out."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I mean….don't get involved. I don't want you to get into a fight Seph. I don't want to cause a lot of problems."

"To late for that. You're coming with me back to the room."

I whimpered. "Please no. Please don't hurt me Seph. Please no more."

He didn't answer, just picked me up and flew us over the buildings to the balcony to his room. I was whimpering. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I had thought this was all over now. All I could think about was how mad Genesis would be. There would be a fight for sure. And I didn't want to see Genesis hurt. I knew Seph would rip Genesis apart. The second he set me down I bolted towards the door. I was going to let him do this to me again with out a fight. Unfortunately, he was much faster and he pinned me to the wall quickly. "Don't even Cloud. How dare you run like that."

I whimpered. "No no no. Please no Seph. Please I'm sorry."

He growled and slammed me to the wall. I yelped and gripped onto his arms, trying to find some way to get him off. He simply took me and tossed me to the ground. I cringed and tried to crawl away. Sephiroth reached down and jerked me up, back handing me. I went reeling to the ground. My face burned, and my head was reeling. I couldn't see straight. I was sure Sephiroth had knocked something loose this time. This time, I was sure he would kill me. I had to try to get away though. I crawled to the door, hearing Seph grabbing something. The lighter. Or his fire materia. Which meant more burns. I had to get out. I reached up and worked the door, getting it open, falling into the hall.

Seph stormed towards me, and I cringed, moving farther into the hall. I couldn't get away. Then I heard the footsteps and the yelling. Genesis. He was coming towards me. I heard Seph stand his ground, but I felt like he would pounce. But he didn't. The next thing I knew I was wrapped in arms, and I saw the blur of red color. I also heard Sephiroth snarl and his door slam. I smiled and rested my head against Genesis' chest. He picked me up and carried me back to his room. OUR room. It made me smile. I was safe again. Genesis seemed to have made his point that I was his now.

Genesis POV

He was back early. And his first objective would be Cloud. I knew he didn't stay in the room. He was headed to meet Zack to train. And Zack was supposed to text me when Cloud got there. He hadn't. So I texted puppy myself. Cloud hadn't shown up yet. But he said that he had seen a bunch of black feathers on the ground. I snarled and didn't text back, bolting to Sephiroth's room. When I got to the hallway, and I saw Cloud crawling out to the hallway. There was a bit of blood dripping from his head. I bolted towards him, and Sephiroth stopped in his doorway when he saw me. I snarled and hugged Cloud tight. My message seemed to get through to him and he turned and walked back into his room, slamming the door shut. I sighed and picked him up, carrying him to our room. He smiled and rested his head on my chest. I smiled and took him back. He seemed to have passed out, so cleaning him up was no problem. I simply fixed him up and laid him in the bed, sitting with him and stroking his head.


	7. Authors note

Hey guys! This is an author note from me for an actual reason. I'm kinda lost at current and have posted a poll on my profile for this story pertaining to Sephiroths punishment. Give me a hand hu? I needs you all! And any ideas on the story are totally welcome! PM me with any ideas!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated this I have to apologize like a million times! I got caught up in another fanfic as well as an original piece I'm working on. But but but. I'm back now and I have the chapter finally ready. According to responses, you guys really don't like Lazard. That's ok. I don't like him either. But due to my horrible attention, Sephiroths punishment will be in the next chapter. So heres my review responses and then onto the story.

UltimateNinjaOfDoom- thanks! My brain kind of fried on the story for a while so I had no clue what to do, but I hope you enjoy what I came up with!

Lovelessinred – I know. It made me sad to be so cruel to cloud, even though I really don't like him. But now he's safe. And seph is gonna be in pain for a while.

minshe- you have an evil mind my friend. Your evilness has helped to inspire this chapter.

Now! Story!

* * *

><p>Genesis POV<p>

Cloud was safe in the room with Zack and Angeal watching him. I could head up to Lazards office to report Sephiroth. I was done letting Sephiroth do whatever he wanted. He had nearly killed Cloud this time, and that wasn't acceptable. I was going to make sure that Lazard gave him the worst punishment he could think of.

The secretary waved me in quickly when she saw my enraged appearance. Lazard was simply sitting at his desk working on paper work. I don't think the man ever took a break. It would explain a lot. Like his lack of fashion sense. He looked up when I walked in, pushing his glasses up. I hated that habit of his. "Commander Rhapsodos. What can I do for you this time?"

"I want Sephiroth dead. Or removed. Or removed and then killed. Something."

He sat back in his chair and gestured for me to take a seat. I was in too much of a rage to sit, but it was obvious he wasn't going to speak to me about this until I sat down. Taking a deep breathe, I sat. Lazard nodded slowly. "Now. Explain the situation."

I held back a growl. This would take forever if I had to place a complaint. But I was good, I took a deep breath and explained everything, starting back from when I first saw the damage done to Cloud to this latest event. Lazard sat and listened closely. "Do you have any proof currently of these attacks? Photos or video perhaps?"

Photos? Did he really think I took the time to take photos instead of handling the damage to him? "No, I don't have any pictures Lazard. I have an injured cadet that was almost killed. He is my responsibility now, and I plan to see that Sephiroth faces some kind of consequences. "

"I understand that Commander. But these things take time, and without any kind of proof I can't do much about this."

"If you want to see proof just go down to my room with me. Angeal and his student are watching him currently. "

"I may have to do that. If the damage is as bad as you make it seem then I will see to it that Sephiroth faces punishment."

I nodded and let out a mental sigh of relief. Lazard would see and this would be taken care of. Hopefully he was given the worst punishments imaginable. We spoke for a few minutes more then stood and I escorted him to my room.

Angeal and Puppy were sitting in the little living room, talking quietly. They both looked up when I entered with Lazard. Puppy stood at attention for the director, as he should. None of us spoke though as I led him to my room. Cloud was lying on the bed asleep. I was glad to see that he was resting, and I felt bad for having to wake him. But for his sake I had to. Gently, I shook him awake. His eyes fluttered before opening fully, his bright blue eyes still slightly glazed from sleep. He sat up as straight as he could at the sight of the director. The action caused him to strain, forcing back winces and cringes at the pain. I set a hand on his shoulder as a way to tell him it was ok. He nodded and relaxed, lying back on the bed again. "Good afternoon Director. I'm sorry I can't show to proper respect at the moment." Clouds voice shook slightly from his efforts. He was still so weak.

Lazard shook his head. "Commander Rhapsodos has informed me of what has happened. I'm wondering if you can tell me everything yourself as well as possibly show me the damage done."

Cloud nodded slowly and began to explain everything, starting back from when he and Sephiroth first became involved to this latest event. Lazard stood quietly, listening intently. A few times I had to sit on the bed with him and hold onto him gently to calm him when he brought up the harsher things he had done.

By the end of it Lazard seemed hard. I could see it in his eyes how mad he was about how badly his prize SOLDIER was acting. When cloud finished he just laid back on the bed again completely, already falling back asleep. I knew he should stay awake, just in case the Director had some questions, but I couldn't bring myself to have to wake him again. Instead I looked up at the director. "I'm sorry. That's all you'll get out of him. He's too weak to keep himself up right now. He's honestly lucky to be alive. He has a small concussion still, and some possible internally damage. I don't know fully cause I won't take him down to Hojo or Hollander. Permission to take him to a hospital while you deal with Sephiroth?"

He nodded, looking down at Cloud in sympathy. "Permission granted. Go on. You are in charge of him. It's your job to do as you see needed with him. He is your mentor child after all."

I nodded, smiling lightly at Cloud. Lazard stood and walked out. I turned to Cloud and lifted him gently. I took him out to my car, Geal and Zack giving me worried looks as I walked by.

Sephiroth POV

I had no time to deal with Lazard. I hated the man. He was twitchy and his voice was annoying. But I had to go when he called like a dog. I would just get it over with and walk out. I had to deal with Cloud and Genesis.

I ignored the secretary as I walked into his office. The little prick was sitting behind his desk, acting all high and mighty as usual. I bit back a scowl and sat down. "What can I help you with Director?"

He leaned forward, his arms resting on the desk. "There's a problem Sephiroth. And it seems you are the cause of it."

I growled. Genesis must have tattled to Lazard. Even though he has no right. He stole Cloud from me. I was going to get back at him. For now, I had to act civil with Lazard. "And just what is this "problem" you speak of?"

"The problem is you beating a cadet, among a few other things, involving the same cadet."

"And just where is your proof? You can't just go along with what a cadet says."

"Oh no. I saw the marks and injuries myself Sephiroth. This isn't the first time either and you know it. We've spoken about this before. Why can't you behave yourself?"

I snarled at him. "Leave this alone Lazard. This isn't your business and you don't need to be involved."

He just sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Your punishment is already set up. You will assist down in the laboratories, working and doing as professor Hojo sees fit." I fought a cringe. I knew exactly how he would use me down there, and it wouldn't end pretty. "After you are done assisting in the laboratories you will move up here and help me. It will be very basic things, such as running paperwork, but it will teach you. I find that doing a cadets job is always a good punishment."

I snarled. "I will do neither of those things. If I must do something then I will do the running paperwork bull shit. But I will not step foot into that hell hole you people call a "scientific" laboratory. It's nothing more than a torture chamber."

"You will attend both, or you will take my second option, which I know you will disagree with more."  
>I relaxed a bit. Any other option was better than that hell hole. "Fine. What is the second option."<p>

He seemed to fight a smile. There's no way this second option was worse than the first. "You will be demoted to cadet rank, and you will be forced to move your way up through the ranks a second time. You will be required to attend all the classes and training sessions, the basic cadet work, and you will be restricted to the basic cadet weaponry and uniform."

I glared at him. There was no way in hell he could actually do that. I was a general. There were something's that just couldn't be done to us at this rank. "I'd like to see you try it Lazard. You can't do it and we both know it."

He smiled and dug in his desk for a short time. He pulled out a paper and set it in front of me to take a look. It was an actual form saying that this soldier has been reduced into this rank from this rank. It even said on the sheet that no one was protected from the chance of the events. I growled and forced myself not to rip it apart in front of him. "Fine. I'll do my time in the labs. But if that bastard Hojo tries anything with me, I'm cutting him open and gutting him."

"Do that and I'll remove you from SOLDIER completely. Now. On your way to the laboratory. Professor Hojo has requested you to be down there right away."

I growled and stood, storming out. This was going to end in hell. This was Genesis doing, and as soon as I was back to health after the labs, I was going to murder him.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello people! Im tying to update these quickly but once summer hits my mind just fries and my attention span is gone, so don't expect updates very fast. But! I'm workin on it! Now. My warning. This chapter is kinda bloody. So if you aren't big on blood and gore and intestines being removed while the person is still alive, I set up a few points so that you can skip that part. Starting right at the beginning. But first! Review from my lovely reader people.

Lovelessinred: I know! I need to write more, but I felt that one turned out decently, specially since I've never really written that much Lazard in one chapter. And stupid Sephy. He thought he could fight back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~violence starts here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephiroth POV

The blood was the only thing I could see, the pain wracking through my body the only feeling. Hojo was taking the chance to do everything he couldn't do before because he knew now I wasn't going to be called in any time soon. My mind was fuzzy from the experiments. The second he was informed of my stay there in the labs, he had me down on the table, already cutting into me. Testing my regeneration from the mako and jenova. He was quick to start slicing up my arms. I could feel the blood draining out of the cuts as he cut down deep.

Once he was done with the regeneration tests he quickly sat me up, moving the table around so it was shifted to something kind of like a chair. He made sure that I was chained to the table before moving on to his new experiment. Something about the effects of direct mako on organs. The slicing open my stomach I could handle. It was something that was decently common when in war. The stomach was a common target. It was when he pulled it open, holding it open with clamps that it started to burn. His hand reached in and started basically digging into my chest. I had to bite back a scream when he grabbed an organ, I couldn't tell what it was he had, and pulled it forward slightly, just far enough for me to catch a glimpse at the red and bloody object. The pull was sending shockwaves of pain through my body, and when I saw him reach to the table behind him, I started to really struggle against the bonds that were holding me. When he turned back he had a bottle of something in his hand. Mako. I struggled fiercer, ignoring the screams of pain it was causing my body. The mako was going to hurt a lot worse if he did was I was thinking he was about to.

The second the mako touched the organ I screamed. It burned against the sensitive organ, making me jerk against my bonds and the "doctors" hand. The man just cackled, enjoying every second of the pain I was in.

After a few hours of torture he stopped. For the most part. I was out of my mind in pain, and I couldn't concentrate on what was going on. It didn't really register when I was unhooked from the table and led somewhere. It was only when I saw the blurry shape of a mako tank did I start to struggle, though it was weakly due to the amount of blood I had lost and the pain I had been put through. The scientists ignored my struggles and got me hooked up to the tank. I struggled against the containment holdings as the tank was shut and began to fill up. I looked down and saw that he had not sewn my stomach up well, leaving it still slightly open. And as soon as the mako got up to my stomach and began seeping in, I began to scream. They were going to kill me this time. Even as a jenova, there was no way I could survive with my inside filled with mako. I quickly passed out as soon as the mako had the tank full.

He continued it all week long. I'd wake up outside of the mako tank each morning and would be placed back in one to pass out in. He did everything he could think of. Injections of things that I had no name for. Using poison on me then testing my reactions on it. Tests on my resistance to the elements. He froze me in a solid block of ice, leaving only my head free, testing how long I could survive in it. That was one day taken. The next he threw me in a padded room after lighting fire to the walls, seeing how long I could survive in the fire. I passed out before the flames did. That was another day. The next he took me into the nicer side of the labs. A small garden like room. There was no floor to it, just the earth. I thought perhaps this was a break. I was glad for it. It was nice. Until the scientists shoved me into a box, dragging it over to a large hole in the ground. The box was quickly pushed into the whole and buried. It wasn't painful at least, and I since I didn't have a need to breath, it was actually a nice break. I managed to fall asleep semi peacefully. That was my one day of peace.  
>The next day was back to hell. I was placed in an odd chair and strapped down. I thought he was going back to cutting me open. Until the first shock ran through me. My mind went into a fritz and I began to struggle against it. A sharper shock ran through me. I let out a chocked scream as the shocks began running through me nonstop, each a different intensity. Eventually I just passed out from it all.<p>

The next day was long, not so painful but bad. They put me on a constant drain spell, watching me weaken through the day. Whenever I would start to pass out they would send a shock through me to keep me up until the shocks just didn't help and I passed out regardless from no energy. That was one of the last days.

The final day. They continued to use gravity on me. I felt my energy diminish quickly as it cut my energy in half each time. that was a short day for me.

**````````````````````````````````````````````end violence here```````````````````````````````````````**

Nearly a week in the labs with Hojo on no kind of restraints on what he did to me. I had a day to recover from it before I had to start working for Lazard. I cursed when I remembered. If he did anything I was going to kill him. One day break. For once, I knew it. I was screwed.

Lazard had me show up early, which for him was on time. it was menial work. Transporting paperwork to different offices, occasionally to Rufus. The whole thing was an embarrassment , but it gave me a chance to regain my strength and plan. I was going to get back at Genesis. This whole thing was his fault. I spent a week in hell because of him. And I would have my revenge. And I knew just how to hit him.

Genesis POV

It had been a week, and no one had seen or heard from Sephiroth. It made me wonder what Lazard had done to him. Cloud was on his road to recovering well. The doctors told me he had gotten a concussion but as long as I kept him from doing anything he should recover quickly. So for the entire week cloud had been bed ridden. I waited on him hand and foot, as much as it annoyed him. For now he was asleep so I had gone down to my office to get some work done. I knew I had to be sorely behind, and much to my displeasure, waiting for me was a nice big stack of paperwork. I groaned and went in, getting started on it.

After probably an hour of work there was a knock on my door. I groaned. Probably more paperwork that I didn't need. I called them in to see Sephiroth there with a stack of papers for me. I fought back a laugh at the idea of Sephiroth being the paperwork boy. "Can I help you Sephiroth?'

He just growled and dropped the papers on my desk, scattering most of them. I growled. "So this is your punishment. Paperwork boy?"

He snarled and slams his hands on the desk. "I spent a week in hell because of you. And I promise, I'm going to get you back for it. You just wait and see." He turned and stormed out, leaving me to crack up laughing.

I spent most of the day finishing off all the paperwork. Finally, I leaned back and relaxed, finished with it all. Now I could go back to my room and check on cloud. Standing, I smiled at the thought of cloud. I went out and headed towards the room. I got back to find the door unlocked. I was sure I locked it when I left. Quietly, I opened the door and went in. everything looked normal. "Cloud?"

When he didn't respond I headed back to the room, figuring he might be asleep. I poked my head in to see him not in the bed. I quickly checked all through the place to find him nowhere. I grabbed my phone and texted Geal, thinking maybe he came and got cloud to keep an eye on him. He texted back that he hadn't been to my room. Worried, I tried texting cloud, only to have his phone go off on the bedside table. Now I was scared. Cloud never went anywhere without his phone. Not since Sephiroths last attack. I turned and bolted out of the room to start looking.

My cloud was missing.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys. I kno it's a kinda depressing end but I thought it was good. REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I hope I'm posting these quickly enough for you guys. I'm trying! So with that thought I'll doo the review replies quickly and get straight to the story!

SyblieRose- you person are awesome. Story isn't even up for like five minutes and you were on it and reviewing! That made my day I hope you know. And I know. I had so much fun doing all that to Sephy.

Anyways. Story time! chocobos POV, which I haven't done in forever.

* * *

><p>Cloud POV<p>

I couldn't see anything. It was completely black. It was unnatural. I could tell there was something over my eyes. When I tried to lift my arms to remove it, I found them tied. How I hadn't noticed that I would never know. I started to struggle but had to stop when it sent pain through my head. I still wasn't fully healed by what I've as told. Which meant this was bad. I had to remember what happened to me. I could remember lying in bed bored out of my mind, waiting for Gen to return from getting some work done. He needed it.  
>Then I remember the door opening, and me dragging myself out of bed to go see him. I got out there and looked around. I didn't see him. I called for him and didn't get an answer. I walked around and wandered into the kitchen, thinking he went to make himself some of his tea. There was no one there. And then…"You were knocked out and tied up and brought here Cloud."<p>

I jumped. I hadn't realized I had been talking aloud. It wasn't that surprising since I tended to do that a lot. But that wasn't what had scared me. It was the fact that I didn't recognize the voice at all. I heard the footsteps approach me and pull off the blindfold. I shut my eyes against the light quickly. When I re adjusted to the light I looked up at my keeper. I didn't recognize him. He had blond hair slicked back with just a couple strands out of place. His light blue eyes shone out easily, giving him an almost scary look. The scar running between his eyes just added to the creepy look. He just smirked. "Listen. I was paid to kidnap you and leave you out here to die. But I was paid to make it a bit of a game. I set you free and you have to try to find a way home before you die. You have a gun with one bullet. Not enough to hunt or defend yourself. You can figure the rest out. Good luck kid." He moved fast and hit my head again, sending shockwaves of pain through me for a second before I went unconscious.

When I woke again I was alone. And my head was screaming at me. But that was one of the last things on my mind. I was in a desert like area. A gun next to me. I checked the chamber. One shot, just like the guy had said. Slowly, I pushed myself up and began to walk. I figured I'd run into someone eventually if I walked long enough. But with no food, water or defense out here I was unlikely to make it for too long. I quickly pushed that thought aside, forcing more positive thoughts into my head. I could make it to someone, and I could get word to Genesis, and he would come save me. Or even Zack or Angeal. Or maybe even the Director. They wouldn't let me die out here. No way. They'd come find me.

I walked for hours before I had to stop and sit. My head was screaming and my legs felt like jello. I couldn't walk any farther. Too tired to care, I let myself flop back onto the sand and stared at the sky. Zack once told me he had a friend who said she was afraid of the sky. Right now the sky looked so free. I'd give anything to be able to soar through the air. I laughed and shut my eyes. It had to be the heat. It was giving me odd ideas. All the more reason to get up and move on more. I slowly stood and stumbled on, fighting the heat.

There was a few times I thought I was saved. A town, or a lake. But when I'd run closer it would vanish into thin air. I had to get out of the sun now. I was going crazy in this heat. Nightfall was a blessing. But even in the coolness of night, I was getting tired, and I couldn't keep walking. Eventually I passed out in the cool sand.

"Is he alive? He looks dead to me."  
>"No no look. He's breathing so he must be alive." I felt something poke at my head, moving it sharply and make it scream in pain.<p>

I immediately gripped at my head in pain, groaning. The people who had been talking back away. I sat up slowly and looked at them. They were just kids. Slightly scared looking kids too. I blinked for a minute or two before I spoke. "Um….are you from around here?"

They both nodded. The one with the stick, the one who must have been poking me, stepped forward. "Yeah. We live in the town not far from here."

I nodded, glad. "Where am I?"

They looked at each other for a second before the brave one spoke again. "You're in Costa."  
>Costa? That was days away, nearly a week away. I was severally confused now. "What day is it then?"<br>The kids looked as confused as I was. "The 13th."

So it had really been nearly a week. That guy had keep me unconscious that long. There was no way anyone could come get me out here, but maybe I could have him meet me somewhere closer to home. I looked at the kids. "Do you have phones?"

They shook their heads. "Out here we don't get phone service. You'll have to go to the next town for that."

I nodded. "Do you have any food or water I could have? Just for my trip to the next town?"

They smiled and helped me up fully and lead me to the town, packing me up with some essentials and sent me on my way. Now that I was more prepared, I figured I could make it to the next town and get to a phone. Hopefully Genesis wasn't too worried...

The trip to the town was long and took me another full day to get there. But when I managed to get there I found the people nice and allowed to use their phones. I quickly called Genesis. He picked up after nearly the 5th ring. "What do you want I'm very busy."

I smiled at hearing his voice. "Gen it's me."

"Cloud? Oh thank the Goddess it's you. Are you alright? Where are you?" I could hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm aright Gen. But I'm all the way out in Costa."

"Costa? Why are you out there?"

"Someone got into the room. They paid off this guy to capture me and leave me for dead."

There was silence on Gens side. "Sephiroth."

I blinked. Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that fact. Of course Sephiroth hired the guy. It made sense. I just nodded slowly, even though he couldn't see me. "Most likely. Look, Gen. I know you can't come get me all the way out in Costa, but can you meet me somewhere closer to Midgar? Say maybe Nibelheim?"

"Sure thing Cloud. I'll be there waiting for you ok?"

"Alright. Thanks Gen."

"Don't thank me Cloud ok? It's just the kind of thing you do for those you love ok?"

"Ok. See you in a couple days." I hung up and smiled. Genesis had been worried sick. About me. He really did love me. With that as my last thought I started looking for some kind of way home.

They weren't the best smelling animals, and I'd never ridden one before, but I found that chocobos were actually really kind of fun. And fast. I managed to make it to Nibelheim in a couple days. I grabbed a room in the inn and waited for Genesis to arrive. I got an unpleasant surprise instead though.

I was woken in the morning to a sword at my throat. I was quickly lead through the mountains I had called home when I was younger, and I knew where I was being led. The mako reactor. And what would wait inside for me was no pleasant thought either.

Unfortunately it was worse than I thought. I was shoved inside to face a slightly pissed looking Sephiroth. He didn't turn to look at me as I stood slowly. I couldn't risk showing any fear. Fear would get me killed. I might get killed either way. But I wasn't going down without a fight this time. No way. "What do you want Sephiroth? Haven't you learned attacking me only hurts you in the end?"

"Perhaps when we are around Shinra. That is the one place I can be harmed for actions. Out here though, it will seem like a simple accident. A little skirmish and you fell into the mako."

I gulped. So that was the plan. Dump me in the mako to kill me. Well all I had to do was avoid the edges.

Sephiroth turned to me. "And no one will find your body here. How fitting. To die in the same you were born." He smirked and walked towards me.

Instinctively, I took a step back before reminding myself to stay strong and I took a step forward to face him. He smirked. "Oh? You're starting to stand up for yourself finally. It's nice to know but it's a bit late for that."

I got ready to fight, but he was always too fast for me. He lunged forward and grabbed ahold of me, dragging me towards the mako. I struggled and tried to get free. Sephiroths masamune was right in front me, and it was my only possible chance. I grabbed ahold of it and pushed into his legs, feeling the blood drip down as he let me go to grip at his leg. I moved away from him quickly, avoiding his lunge. He moved to grab ahold of me, and I kicked out quickly. I managed to land a kick to his head, stunning him. It was the only chance I'd get. I dove at him and slammed into him, knocking him off balance and knocking him backwards into the tail of the walk way. He flailed and reached for something to save him. As he flipped of the edge he managed to grab ahold of the rail. I turned and ran, knowing it would take him awhile to get up.

And ran straight into Genesis. He held me back and kisses me roughly. I kissed back but turned back quickly. "Sephiroth. He set it all up. He's hanging from the rail right now."

Gen nodded. "I know. I found one of his little flunkies and made him tell me what was going on."

I nodded and watched Genesis walk past me and over to Sephiroth, who was slowly pulling himself up. Genesis just growled at him. "Time to get rid of you Sephiroth. I'm done with you hurting my Cloud." He lit his hand up in a fireball, an attack I'd seen him use many times in his training moments with Sephiroth, and slammed it down on Sephiroths hands.

Sephiroth lost his grip and fell, crashing into the waves of churning mako below. Gen turned and walked over to me. "It's over completely now Cloud. He can't touch you ever again."

I smiled and walked over, hugging him close. "Thank you."

He just smiled and led me out. There was a truck outside as well as a few SOLDIERs. Genesis instructed them and we went back to the complex.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! My challenge. Anyone who can name who the guy that kidnapped Cloud can get a special shout out in the next and possibly last chapter.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

OMG guys! So many reviews! I loves you all for that! Now. 6 of the 9 of you got the challenge correct. I was so happy! So! Special shout outs to minshe! (I'm sorry hun that I didn't make the amnesiac Sephy.), All Around Yaoi Fangirl! and SylbieRose! ShinieGuardian! nb1989! fantasi88! Good attention guys, and glad you're with me in ff8 interest. Now. To review response!

Minshe- IM SORRY! I didn't know how to fit in the amnesiac Sephy! It was a great idea though!

All Around Yaoi Fangirl- dead on missy. I wanted someone evil but someone I love. He just fit.

SylbieRose- technically he took a couple fireballs to the hands, but the face works too. And yea I agree. Too much fun to torture Sephy.

Aerith-Kisaragi97- go read the description again hun. It wasn't Rufus. Rufus doesn't have a scar between his eyes. And glad you liked it.

UltimateNinjaOfDoom- glad you like it so much. It's the people like you who say they can't wait for more that makes me keep writing.

ShinieGuardian – I'm hope you're enjoying the story.

fantasydreamer7 – re read hun. I said blond hair. But I'll admit you were close. Ish.

nb1989 – thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

fantasi88 – well here it is. I hope this lives up to what you were hoping for!

Rasha The Dark Uchiha – so many reviews O.O you made me laugh with your reviews. Though I do have to worry about you. How did that description fit Vincent at all? O.o

There. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed through the story. Now! To the chapter!

* * *

><p>Genesis POV<p>

Cloud was shaken up from the incident and had been excused from training longer as well as from his classes. Everyone was in shock. The great general had tried to kill a lowly cadet? Unheard of. But the cameras in the reactor had caught it all. Including my killing him. I got in some trouble for that one but I was quickly excused because of the circumstances. If I hadn't done it he would have been brought and executed in front of the world. This was probably better all around.

At the current moment Cloud was in the living room, wrapped tightly in a blanket, watching some weird movie. I was just sitting next to him, reading my LOVELESS. Shockingly, Cloud had yet to ask why I was so addicted to it. I was tempted to explain it to him, but he seemed content just to ask me to read it to him often. It always seemed to relax him, often times actually putting him to sleep. It always made me smile. Whether it was the play that was putting him to sleep or just the sound of me reading it I wasn't really sure. I preferred to think that it was the play.  
>Eventually cloud turned off the movie and turned to me. I looked down and smiled lightly. "Tired?"<p>

He shook his head. "I want to hear more of that."

I laughed lightly. "Were Zack or Angeal to hear that they would think you were becoming addicted to it just like me. Though as far as I go they call it an obsession ."

"You do seem obsessed with it sometimes. How come?"

"Because I believe every word of it. I believe that one day I will find the Goddess myself, and perhaps, gain the gift of the Goddess. LOVELESS must simply be reenacted at the right place. But seeing as Sephiroth is dead, I don't believe that will be possible now. Though I've been coming to thoughts that the Goddess presents those true believers in her with a gift specific to them."

He blinked in either confusion or wonderment. With Cloud you never really knew. "So if that's true then what is the gift she's given you?"

"My thought of it is you Cloud. She sent you here knowing what you would be put through, but knew I would be there to save you."

"Not sure how I feel about the thing about sending me to Sephiroth knowing that stuff would happen but as far as the you saving me thing I'm fully ok with that."

I just smiled and kissed him. I felt him lean up towards me more, deepening the kiss. The blanket fell from around him and he reached his arms up around me. I reached down and pulled him up into my lap, blindly setting LOVELESS onto the table. My arms wrapped tightly around him, a hand snaking up to his neck, holding his head gently, the other wrapping around his back, holding him tight to me. I felt him move a hand up to tangle into my hair, griping at it gently. I couldn't help but let out a soft groan. I had always had an odd thing for people messing with my hair. It was always something extremely pleasurable. Cloud must have heard me and tugged a bit more, pulling a louder groan out of me.

I slowly laid him back down, laying him on the couch. He groaned softly himself before pulling back. "Genesis…."

I looked at him, wondering if maybe I was pushing him. He just smiled. "Can we…..can we take this to our bedroom?" a nice blush crossed his face, making me smile.

"Of course." I picked him up and carried him over to the bedroom, laying him down gently before beginning to remove my jacket. I knew his eyes were on me, which tempted me to go slower, just to tease, but I knew that wasn't possible. I knew where this was leading and I wanted it too bad to take it slow and tease. I quickly pulled off my turtleneck and climbed up on the bed. He blushed a brighter red at the sight of me, and it made me laugh lightly. "Nervous?"

He nodded slowly. "It's been awhile. I'll be really tight again."

I kissed him lightly. "I know Cloud. I'll take it slow ok?"  
>He nodded and leaned up, kissing me slowly. I kissed back before pull away and pulling on his shirt, pulling it up over his head slowly. I laid him back down, kissing him gently. I felt his hands move to wrap around my neck, kissing me deeper. I slowly started sliding my hands down his chest, smiling when I felt him arch up into my hands. Slowly I moved my hands down to his pants, undoing them slowly. Cloud wiggled, trying to get out of the pants. I laughed, pulling back to pull them off, pulling down his boxers as well. He looked away quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment and nervousness. I just smiled and turned his head back to me. "Don't look away Cloud. I love you no matter what. Ok?"<p>

He nodded and kissed me. I knew what he was doing. His way of distracting himself and telling me to get going. I dug in my table and pulled out my small tube of lube, warming it in my hands. It was obvious Cloud was doing everything he could to keep his eyes off of what was in my hand and anything I was doing. I was starting to worry he might regret this. I pulled back, staring at him. "Cloud. Are you sure about this?"

He nodded slowly. "I am Genesis. I promise. I'm just….nervous is all."

I understood what he meant. He was scared. The only experience he had was with Sephiroth. And none of that was good. I just had to let him control it. "Am I moving too fast for you?"  
>He shook his head. "I want you to hurry up actually. I want you to make me yours. I don't want anyone to be able to try to take me from you."<p>

I smiled and kissed him. "Alright. Then just relax ok?"

He nodded and I slipped a finger in gently after coating it in lube. I felt him tense but I kissed him to try to relax him. It worked decently and his body relaxed enough for me to push the finger in farther, starting to move it slowly. After about a minute I managed to pull a moan out of him. That was my cue that it was ok to slip in another finger. I moved it in slowly, but thankfully he was already getting used to it quickly, his body used to much rougher treatment. The fact of the past helped me to prep him quickly, not harming him.

Cloud was actually getting impatient with my prepping him. He was wiggling under me, looking at me with this lustful look in his eyes that I just wanted to pounce him and take him fast and hard. But I finished prepping him, spreading the fingers out so he was stretched out.

I pulled out the fingers finally when he told me to stop. I smiled. He wanted me in now. And I was perfectly ok with that. I wanted in him just as bad. I slicked myself up, pressing against him. Cloud wrapped his arms around me to ready himself. I kissed him gently as I started to slid in. I felt him tense up but I could also feel him trying to relax his body. His eyes were shut and his hands were gripped tightly together behind my neck, but inside he was slowly working to relax.

Slowly, I moved in fully. His face showed slight pain and a few tears were in his eyes. I kissed them away before kissing him gently. "I hope I didn't hurt you at all Cloud."  
>He shook his head. "No Gen. I'm alright. I just need a second to get used to being full again. It's been awhile. "<p>

I smiled. "Good." I kissed him gently, starting to move slowly.  
>He groaned softly, holding onto me. It felt amazing. And the sounds he was giving off. I could barely keep myself from pounding into him. It was the fact that I wanted this soft and slow for Cloud. It was most likely something he never had with Sephiroth and I fully intended to b completely different. And if that meant going at an agonizingly slow pace then that's what I would do.<p>

Cloud on the other hand wanted none of that. He got impatient quickly, moving back against me. I groaned, smirking. "Impatient Cloud?"

He nodded and moved back against me more. I took the hint, moving in faster. I heard him moan, his hands griping at my back, his nails digging in. it made me groan, giving him all that I had.

I quickly felt him tighten around me, spilling his seed all over me. I wasn't far behind him, releasing hard into him. He laid panting beneath me, looking up at my with half lidded eyes. I smiled, kissing them both before kissing his lips gently, sliding out to lay next to him. Cloud rolled onto his side slowly, curling up into my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled up at me. "I love you Gen."

"I love you too Cloud, my gift from the Goddess."

* * *

><p>And that's all I got guys. Thank you so much for reading. I love to hear what you guys liked and hated about it. let me know in the reviews or in PMs. Thanks :)<p> 


End file.
